


It's Getting Warmer Outside

by gyumyungho



Series: Buttercream Frosting [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Crying, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Renjun is desperate, Subspace, Teasing, Top Na Jaemin, Vibrators, subspace if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyumyungho/pseuds/gyumyungho
Summary: Are you that desperate?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Buttercream Frosting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056194
Kudos: 66





	It's Getting Warmer Outside

"oh" renjun's head blanked out for a split second when he sees jaemin's used hoodie laying on the sofa, the taller left it earlier today, with the weather getting warmer and how busy he has been, travelling from places to places, jaemin just decided he'd rather go with a plain tshirt instead of the thick, heavy hoodie, and it taunts renjun, he had missed the younger, with their schedules getting piled up high, they barely had any time to spend together, that paired with renjun's increased libido due to the warm weather and just how fucking attractive jaemin looked with his freshly dyed black hair, not to mention the thick sexual tension whenever they took photoshoots or the process of undressing sweaty garments off of their bodies, all of this just is meant to trap renjun in this situation right now, scurrying to his room with jaemin's hoodie in his clutches, his head already spinning with dirty things he wants to do to the point of getting lightheaded for a second, 

renjun didnt have the time to lock his door, too much in a hurry to undress completely, replacing all of his clothes with jaemin's hoodie that is way too big on him, the dark navy blue color contrasting harshly against his pale skin, renjun moans at the sight of his small thighs getting drowned in the fabric, he felt his cock harden and he hadn't even touched himself yet everything felt so sensitive and the brush of the soft fabric against his cock is enough to bring hot tears into his eyes, renjun didnt waste a second to get onto all fours, greedily pouring lube on his hole and wincing as he pushes his finger in, "fuck" renjun groans as he opened himself, he hadnt had anything inside for so long that only one finger had him feeling so sensitive, renjun moans again when he thinks about how good he'd be stretched with jaemin's cock instead of his short fingers, he kept that thought, convincing himself that he was opening himself for jaemin, the younger would praise him so sweetly for being good and pliable, 

"hhhngg!" renjun bites the hoodie when his fingers curls and touched his prostate, he quickly pulled his fingers out, keeping in mind of where it was and shakily brought his little vibrator to his hole, "oh!" renjun gasps when the vibrations shook his body, forcing out a high pitched whine from his throat as he gripped his pillow tightly and his toes curled, he felt so filthy, with a toy shoved inside his wet hole and his hips mindlessly rutting against the hoodie, yet despite all of that he still cant cum, he's close but it's not enough to tip him over the edge, he needed that extra push and suddenly jaemin's scent gets too strong, clouding his head so much that he feels like he wouldn't be able to reach his orgasm if he didn't have jaemin's thick cock pounding him until he's crying 

renjun was about to break from desperation when suddenly his door loudly creaks, followed by a soft gasp and renjun just peeks over his shoulder to see who he desired the most, no words were exchanged when jaemin locks the door and climbed onto the bed, his formerly tired eyes now completely replaced with focus and lust, renjun whimpers when jaemin harshly turned him over, renjun shamefully hides his face in the crook of his elbow and lets out a precious sob as jaemin coos at the smaller, "did my baby miss me that much?" jaemin softly lifts the hem of his hoodie up renjun's torso, his cold fingertips making renjun jolt up as it traces renjun's hot skin.  
"please" renjun pleads, head top fuzzy with sex to think straight, he wanted jaemin so badly and now he's here, yet what the hell is he doing? jaemin has only been staring at him with a smug smirk and renjun can't muster up the words he needed to get what he wants 

"jaemin" renjun tries again, "please, 'm needy" and renjun whines when all jaemin did was chuckle, renjun would grind onto jaemin's hard buldge in his pants to taunt him but the taller's hands gripped his hips steadily, basically restricting any movements that jaemin wouldnt want

"you arent getting enough from this?" jaemin tugs at the thin cable of the vibrator, eliciting a high pitched moan from renjun when all the pull did was press the small vibrator even closer to his prostate, "fucking slut, couldn't wait until i get home?" jaemin forces renjun's thighs open and the smaller whimpers, feeling extremely vulnerable under the taller, jaemin could wreck him so bad right now, bend him however he wants and taking him as much as he desires, renjun's poor head couldnt contain what happened next, all he felt was an immense pleasure raking over his small body as his vision goes blurry, there's suddenly a pool of liquid on his belly and his limbs felt like jelly, 

"shit, renjun, you're a mess today aren't you?" jaemin growls, his grip on one of his thigh tightens as he uses his free hand to undo his pants, renjun whines when he feels jaemin's cock hot and heavy as it rests just above his messy hole, "do you think you could take it?" jaemin asks as he pulls out the small vibrator from renjun's hole and preps his cock with lube as he waits for the smaller to answer 

"yes, please, oh god please" renjun cries out, his mouth waters as he anticipates the stretch of jaemin's cock inside his hole, yet the younger only hums, simply rutting his cock against renjun's wet rim, jaemin shows no signs of pushing in and renjun breaks, "jaemin, please, why?" renjun sobs, tears running down his pink cheeks and jaemin coos, "patience baby, i'm making sure you can handle it" and renjun tilts his head, not exactly knowing what he meant, "i dont care, jaemin quick, in now" renjun whines again, pushing his hips down as he tries to get jaemin in him, the taller gave in finally, letting the head of his cock pop inside his rim, groaning as he fully sheathed his length inside the small boy 

renjun realizes what jaemin meant earlier because the overwhelming feeling of getting filled almost wrecked him completely, he felt so full, his thighs are shaking as he moans loudly when jaemin's is fully inside, renjun can only gasp for breaths, whining and gripping the sheets as he cums for the second time in the span of less than 5 minutes, tears freely flowing down his cheeks as his body convulses from oversensitivity 

"shit, baby" jaemin grunts as he felt renjun tightening from his climax, jaemin was tempted to pull out but a small whimper prevented him, "no, stay in, feels so good nana" renjun whimpers out, despite already cumming twice the small boy is still oh so desperate to get pounded, jaemin growls when renjun weakly moved his hips, shallowly sliding jaemin's length in and out of him, jaemin runs his hand through his hair as he curses, knowing that he'd probably hurt the boy under him if he kept going, but renjun had pleaded so prettily, moaning around his cock as he begs jaemin to fuck him until he cant walk, until everyone knows that renjun is his 

jaemin really couldn't give that up so easily cant he? 

"remember your safe word baby?" jaemin reaches forwards to kiss renjun's temple and secured his hands on both sides of renjun's head, completely caging in the smaller boy as he tries an experimental slow thrust, humming pleasantly as he heard a soft noise from renjun below "yes, strawberry, come on please" 

the second thrust was deep, precise, angled just right that it brushes against renjun's prostate, making renjun let out a broken sob as his small hands clawed at jaemin's arms, everything felt so surreal, the pleasure coursing through renjun's body making the smaller almost reach at a screaming level and jaemin drinks it with a smug smirk, knowing only he can break the boy this good, jaemin didnt miss the opportunity to mark up renjun neck either, biting and nipping at his most tender spot and licking over the fresh bruises he left, some even high enough that a turtleneck would have some difficulties concealing it, 

jaemin came first, messily releasing inside renjun's, growling as he felt cum spilling over renjun's hole, staining both of their thighs and the soft sheets below, yet jaemin didnt stop, still jabbing at renjun's prostate to make sure the smaller also got his release, not forgetting to use his hand to milk renjun dry, 

jaemin coos when he sees what's underneath him, renjun's skin is damp and sweaty, parts of his bangs sticking prettily against his face as he had his eyes closed, displaying his damp eyelashes and his cherry red lips are parted with a trail of drool following it, renjun opens his glassy eyes and whines, catching jaemin off guard but later on understanding that he wanted jaemin to lay down so he can snuggle against him 

"jaemin?" renjun starts, his breath tickling jaemin's neck as he had his face buried in it, "hmm?" 

"you smell" renjun scrunches his nose and jaemin chuckles at that, "whose fault is it? i was supposed to shower when i came back but you were waiting to be devoured on the bed" jaemin sits up and renjun whines again "let's go bathe" jaemin starts and renjun pouts, burying his head in the soft pillows "m tired, don't wanna" his voice came muffled and jaemin grins "we can go for round two" and suddenly there's a pillow flying to his face followed by a loud "no!"

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my Twitter!


End file.
